


Hector Yeets Armads

by LilacMist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: if hector loves armads so much, how did it end up in the temple in binding blade??? well





	Hector Yeets Armads

**Author's Note:**

> like heck hector would just give armads back after beating the dragon nopee

"You can't be giving up already!" Eliwood jests, twirling Durandal and poising it for another attack.

"No! You don't understand!" Hector spits, throwing Armads up into the air and catching it. "It...it lost its power!"

Eliwood sheathes his sword and runs his fingers across Armads's hilt. "How is this possible? There's no energy radiating from it!"

Hector furrows his brow. "It's just...empty." He stares at it for a couple seconds, then with a mighty "YEET," he throws it into the nearby river.

"Hector! You can't just throw it away!" Eliwood panics, dashing over towards the stream, but Hector catches him by the collar.

"Let it rest in peace," he says solemnly.

***

"I don't get paid enough for this," Farina sighs, hauling the axe out of the water.

"But you're the only one of us capable of flying to the Western Isles," Kent reminds her.

"Couldn't we, you know, just take a ship? You can sail, Dart! You're a pirate!"

Dart groans. "Oh sure, let's march through Etruia for two weeks, find a ship--"

"All right, all right! I'll fly it out to the priests! Sheesh..."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was dumb


End file.
